


Голубой огонь, жёлтое Пламя

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Although he wishes he was, Dabi is a Todoroki, Everyone is a Todoroki, Except Hibari, Gen, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Reborn is a Todoroki, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: "Это довольно разочаровывает", - думает Реборн. В первый раз он был гораздо симпатичнее.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Reborn, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, reborn yamo
Kudos: 19





	Голубой огонь, жёлтое Пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Fire, Yellow Flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223464) by [Luki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki). 



Первое слово Тодороки Тойи:

— Мама.

Сразу же после этого он разражается слезами и кричит, пока не устаёт достаточно, чтобы заснуть. К счастью, когда он вновь просыпается, то, кажется, излечился от невидимой боли, к большому облегчению его родителей.

На самом деле, с того утра он стал идеальным малышом: редко плакал, был приучен к горшку в течение нескольких недель, и учился говорить с пугающей скоростью.

Его мать восхищалась своим маленьким гением, а отец ухмылялся и говорил, что надеется, что его причуда так же сильна, как и ум.

Но когда они оставляли его на ночь, Тойя иногда вылезал из постели и доставал зеркало, которое прятал в своей коробке с игрушками, глядя на красно-рыжие волосы и голубые глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к лицу, ставшему чужим в ту же секунду, как его разум вновь научился различать слова.

«Это довольно разочаровывает», — думает Реборн. В своей первой жизни он был _гораздо_ симпатичнее.

Реборн никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь будет благодарен за проклятие Аркобалено, но в его новой жизни это позволяет делать ему многое намного проще. Потому что он уже переживал всю эту взрослый-заключенный-в-детском-теле муть раньше, и тогда это было нелегко. На этот раз — это всё равно, что надеть старую потрёпанную шляпу, хотя наличие родителей, которые пытаются контролировать его поведение — это критически странное изменение. Он приходит к тому, что сам воспитывает их так, как он раньше учил Тсуну на пути его становления Боссом Вонголы. Как будто они технически имеют власть над ним, но никто на самом деле не ожидает, что он подчинится.

Мать, вроде бы, принимает условия. Отец вспыхивает пламенем каждый раз, когда Реборн выводит его из себя. Это интересное развитие событий, и потому Реборн хочет знать больше, так как некоторые эксперименты доказали, что, хоть Пламя всё ещё и существует в этой реальности, его отец определенно не использует посмертную волю.

В параллельном мире Пламя остается столь же неизвестным большинству людей, в то время как нечто, называемое «причудами», сильно доминирует. Знакомая преступность подозрительно низка, в то время как «герой» — это законная карьера, и только лицензированный гражданский может использовать свою причуду.

Его отец — настоящий герой. По-видимому, один из лучших, и по мере того, как Тойя становится все ближе и ближе к возрасту проявления причуды, отец совершенно ясно даёт понять, что его сын – как отец того и ожидает – последует по его стопам.

— Мощная огненная причуда, — резюмирует его отец, Энджи, когда речь заходит об этой теме. — Я надеялся на более смешанную мутацию, но, думаю, что ты пойдёшь в меня.

Однако своё разочарование он не смог скрыть, и, когда Тойе исполняется два года, Реборн впервые в жизни становится старшим братом.

— Иди сюда, Тойя, познакомься со своей сестрой, — сказала ему мать, вернувшись из больницы. Когда они вернулись, Энджи широко улыбался, и Реборн понял почему. У маленькой девочки были седые волосы их матери, но они были перемножены странной прядью рыжих волос их отца. Возможно, причуда девочки мутирует таким же образом.

Реборн никогда не был поклонником детей, но он всегда верил в некоторую долю рыцарства для женщин. Поэтому он благодарен, что его младший — девочка; это делает роль старшего брата намного легче. Наконец, он понимает, почему Сасагава Рёхей был так чрезмерно драматичен в отношении Киоко. Фуюми — очаровательна. Тихая и милая, и смотрит на своих родителей и старшего брата так, как будто они самолично создали звёзды.

По крайней мере, она делает это до тех пор, пока причуда Тойи не решит появиться. Он проводит целый день, чувствуя себя слишком горячим, и у него проскальзывает мгновение абсолютного страха, когда он держит свою маленькую сестру за руку в саду. Через несколько секунд он чувствует что-то неладное и резко одёргивает ладонь, его рука вспыхивает обжигающе горячим пламенем, электрическим, синим от чистого жара.

Фуюми зовёт своего «папу», и в последовавшем хаосе — Энджи кричит от радости, что в обожженной руке Реборна столько силы, а его мать утешает сестру — Реборн едва замечает, что Фуюми кричит целый час, а потом два дня не произносит ни слова.

Это произошло почти за неделю до того, как Реборн узнаёт о новом развитии событий в отношении своей сестры. Между срочным визитом в больницу и речью Энджи «поздравляю-ты-действительно-можешь-быть-полезен» (если маленький ребёнок и закатил глаза, этого никто не заметил), у него не было ни одной свободной минуты наедине с сестрой с тех пор, как его причуда активизировалась. Мать не хочет, чтобы он был рядом с ней, пока не сможет контролировать огонь. Мудрое, хотя и ненужное ограничение.

Когда он снова начинает играть с сестрой, то узнает, что она наконец-то овладела речью, учась так же быстро, как он, и улыбается, когда она отрывается от своей книги с картинками.

— Тойя, — говорит Фуюми, и Реборн усмехается, оглядываясь на дверь. Убедившись, что они одни, он наклоняется к ней.

— Хорошая работа, Фуюми, — одобрительно кивает брат, — но когда мы останемся наедине, ты можешь звать меня Реборн, — говорит он. Реборн абсолютно точно намерен использовать это имя снова, и его очаровательная младшая сестра заслуживает того, чтобы быть первым, кто услышит его. Однако Фуюми просто долго смотрит на него.

— Реборн? — повторяет она за ним и снова улыбается.

— Ты так быстро учишься, Фу.

Фуюми качает головой.

— Хром, — поправляет она его и снова моргает.

— …Хром?

Малышка кивает.

— Докуро.

Реборн откидывается назад, устояв на пятках, а девочка смотрит на него с не меньшим потрясением.

Что ж, это неожиданно.

Честно говоря, это не похоже на то, чего Реборн мог ожидать. Что другие мафиози Вонголы последуют за ним в этот мир. Хоть он и восстановил свои воспоминания о прошлой жизни, последние несколько часов, ведущих к его смерти, оставались… размытыми. Однако, Хром определенно была ещё живая, когда он умер — в этом Реборн был уверен. Если уж на то пошло, он ожидал бы встретить Хранителя Солнца Тсуны, покойного Сасагава Рёхея, погибшего за несколько месяцев до него.

— Босс был очень опечален, когда Вы умерли, — рассказывает Хром, нет… _Фуюми_. — Мы хотели получить ответы, и, думаю, что я обнаружила зацепку? Ямамото и Гокудера следовали за другим, когда…

— Ты не можешь вспомнить, что случилось? — спрашивает Реборн и Фуюми угрюмо кивает.

— Я добралась до места, а там всё… перемешалось? Следующее, что я отчетливо помню — это Вашу причуду, — говорит она.

В конце концов, это не так уж и важно. Как бы сильно они оба не скучали по своему старому миру, ясно, что они не могут вернуться, и у них есть новая жизнь, чтобы жить ею. Они будут присматривать за своей Семьёй, но если их здесь нет, то они всё ещё живы. Это хорошая новость, несмотря ни на что.

По крайней мере, так решил Реборн, сложив все факты воедино.

— И да, Фуюми, перейди на «ты».

В ответ он услышал приглушённый смешок.

Причуда Фуюми проявляется, когда их мать беременна третьим ребёнком. Несмотря на её разноцветные волосы — причуда связанна со льдом, и является более слабой, чем у их матери. По иронии судьбы, добавление огня к её причуде ослабило предполагаемый потенциал.

Тодороки Энджи в ярости. Через день у него с Рей случается скандал, закончившись багрово-фиолетовыми синяками, и оба ребёнка стараются держаться подальше. Однако это гораздо труднее пришлось Реборну, так как Фуюми отныне считается неудачей. И Энджи решил, что пришло время Тойи начать нести семейное наследие. Когда ему исполняется шесть лет, Энджи берёт его в сад, и заставляет использовать причуду на уровнях далеко за пределами того, что должно быть безопасным.

Реборн — тот, кто всегда за превосходства своих пределов, но его кожа _плавится_. Посмертная Воля — это одно, она предназначена для разрушения барьеров. В его руках же настоящий огонь, и его тело имеет встроенные ограничения, которые Энджи отказывается признавать. Солнечное Пламя сразу же начинает работать с худшими ожогами, но любое возможное уважение Тойи, которое включало в себя понимания героизма, коим был его биологический отец в этой жизни, ушло.

Поэтому, когда Энджи считает, что тренировка на сегодня закончена, и приказывает «Тойе» идти внутрь и привести себя в порядок, мальчик поправляет его:

— Реборн, — говорит он, заставляя себя идти к дому. Энджи хмуро наблюдает за ним.

— Прошу прощения? — тяжелый голос звучит где-то над головой.

— Меня зовут не Тойя, — говорит ему бывший Аркобалено, — а Реборн.

Энджи внимательно смотрит на него, прежде чем рука поднимается, чтобы почесать огненную бороду. Реборн испытывает такое грандиозно чувство грусти, просто глядя на него.

— Реборн… как феникс, поднимающийся из пламени, — размышляет вслух Энджи. — Могущественно, не так уж плохо для имени Героя.

— Не имя героя, — поправляет Реборн. — Это **моё** имя.

Энджи усмехается.

— Ладно, _Реборн._ Но если это то, чего ты хочешь, тогда тебе лучше быть готовым работать для того, чтобы оправдывать это.

Реборн ухмыляется.

Как будто существует что-то серьезное, что этот идиот может бросить в него, с чем величайший в мире киллер не может справиться.

У Реборна есть подозрения, как и у Фуюми, когда у них рождается младший брат. Но и он, и его сестра не помнили своих прежних жизней, пока не начали учить вновь слова. Таким образом, они вынуждены играть в терпении, чтобы увидеть, является ли Нацуо кем-то из их другой жизни.

Честно говоря, Реборн не нуждается в разъяснении. В первый раз, когда он увидел, как ребёнок улыбается, а их родители кричат друг на друга в соседней комнате, он всё понял.

Ямамото Такеши всегда хорошо умел улыбаться сквозь страдания.

Вероятно, это хорошо, что у Нацуо ум взрослого, потому что скандалы его родителей в уже напряженном браке, после того, как стало ясно, что Энджи заключил его, вероятно, только для причуды, испоганили бы всем детям жизни.

— Это всё равно испортилось, — говорит двухлетний мальчик, когда они прячутся в комнате старшего. Пламя Реборна совместно работает с Пламенем Хром в попытке удержать подбородок бывшего киллера от превращения в массу шрамовой ткани. — А если бы я всё равно захотел стать героем?

Он проводит рукой по белоснежным волосам на своей голове — то, что почти гарантирует ледяную причуду, учитывая, какими оказались Тойя и Фуюми.

— А у тебя есть желание? — спрашивает Реборн, искренне заинтересовавшись, потому что Энджи всё ещё тренирует его до конца, что делает их жизни невыносимо трудными. Особенно для того, чтобы получить время в одиночестве, дабы расследовать то, что осталось от подземного мира в этой реальности. Какие бы иллюзии ни были у Энджи, Реборн уже решил, что он возвращается к тому, что он знает лучше всего — и ещё один ребенок, которого он может бросить под этот тренировочный автобус, может только помочь.

Нацуо качает головой, Тойя фыркнул.

— Нет, может быть, если бы Тсуна был здесь и захотел, тогда… но если бы у меня был хоть один шанс, Тсуна хотел бы, чтобы я жил для себя.

— Бейсбол? — игриво спрашивает Фуюми, и Нацуо ухмыляется.

— Возможно. Думаю, есть какие-то причудливые виды спорта, в которые я мог бы играть?

Он неуверенно улыбается.

— На самом деле, я просто хочу найти Гокудеру.

Все трое тут же протрезвели. Самые молодые воспоминания третьего Тодороки так же расплывчаты в своём конце, как и у первых двух. Но где бы Такеши ни был вместе с бывшей правой рукой Дечимо, он помнит, что Гокудера пал первым.

— Может быть, он выжил, — предполагает Фуюми, хотя её сердце действительно не надеяться на этот исход. Реборн может в полной мере оценить это гадкое чувство — если никого больше… если оба Ямамото и Гокудера ушли вместе с Сасагавой, то Тсуна остался только с Хибари, Мукуро и Ламбо за своей спиной.

Это далеко не его стиль, но Реборн предпочитает надеяться.

Реборн не слишком удивляется, когда их мать снова беременеет. Причуда Фуюми недостаточно сильна для героической деятельности, а у Нацуо даже нет ни одной красной пряди в волосах. Энджи хочет ребёнка с обоими их причудами, и чтобы получить его, он вытащит целый помет из Рей, если ему не оставят выбора. Их мать явно начинает бороться с этим рядом событий, двое взрослых едва ли сказали друг другу два добрых слова за последний год — Реборн даже не уверен, как им удалось простоять в одной комнате достаточно долго, чтобы зачать ребёнка №4.

Но у него слишком богатая фантазия, поэтому он предпочитает не задумываться об этом слишком долго под понимающий взгляд сестры.

Несмотря на это, Тодороки Шото рождается через два месяца после того, как проявляется ледяная причуда Нацуо, и Реборн знает, что через мгновение этот ребёнок присоединится к нему на тренировках, когда тому исполнится шесть лет, потому что его волосы идеально разделены посередине. Если у него нет одновременно огненной и ледяной причуд — Реборн съест свою любимую шляпу.

Конечно, тогда напрашивается вопрос: кто он такой?

Нацуо надеется на Гокудеру — возможно, его товарищ-Хранитель был без сознания и ушёл после того, как истёк кровью Такеши. Фуюми предпочитает думать позитивно и надеяться, что ребёнок не является реинкарнацией, потому что никто из их Семьи не умер недавно. Реборн решает мудро подождать, потому что пока дитя не научится говорить, Шото — это чистый лист, и с их славными родителями, летящими по двум разным психически нездоровым путям, ему нужен один компетентный взрослый в своей жизни.

Если Тойя и громко вздыхает, то совершенно незаметно для окружающих.

К тому времени, когда Реборну исполняется девять лет, он может с абсолютной уверенностью заявить, что Тодороки Энджи — отвратительный отец. Как садист в душе, Реборн может видеть ценность в обучении этого человека. Однако! Это работало бы, если Реборн был подростком, а не маленьким ребёнком, и он был готов признать, что герой начитался той же серии книг о преподавании из Ада, что и киллер.

Но дело в том, что биологически Реборн _был_ ребёнком. И его причуда была очень сильной. Любой здравомыслящий человек понял бы, что тренировка должна быть отложена, пока они работают над его концентрацией и физической выносливостью, прежде чем перейти к причуде. Энджи, с другой стороны, казалось, думал, что развитее синего пламени было единственной ценной тренировкой, которую можно было делать, и Реборн изо всех сил старался не допустить, чтобы ожоги остались его вечными шрамоподобными спутниками.

Честно говоря, единственная причина, по которой он не был покрыт шрамами от ожогов в этот момент, заключалась в том, что его Пламя солнца работало сверхурочно, а Хром создавала трансплантаты кожи с туманным Пламенем длинными мучительными ночами. Не то, чтобы Реборн давал понять это Энджи — Пламя было чем-то неслыханным в этом мире, и тем единственным тузом в рукаве, который он хотел держать скрытым до крайней необходимости. В идеале, тот должен был бы узнать о них на долю секунды, пока Реборн _убивает_ героя вместе с этим знанием. К сожалению, это должно подождать, потому что Реборн не имеет достаточно информации, чтобы выжить в этой законопослушной реальности в качестве преступника-ребёнка. Удаление Старателя из уравнения не может произойти, пока Реборн не будет, по крайней мере, в подростковом возрасте.

_Опять._

Так что до этого момента он позволяет пытаться себя кремировать, снова и снова, в то время как Фуюми и Нацуо наблюдают за матерью и заботятся о Шото. В конечном итоге это окупается — когда Реборн ползёт назад с тренировки, Нацуо вбегает в зал и влетает в грудь своего брата, сразу же хватая его в объятия.

— Реборн, это Тсуна! — он наполовину кричит, наполовину рыдает. — Шото — это Тсуна!

Это правда, Десятый босс Вонголы присоединился к большинству своих Хранителей в этой жизни, и в настоящее время плачется в рубашку Тойи.

— Р-реборн, — причитает он. — Я… я так по тебе скучал!

Старший мальчик неловко гладит малыша по голове. На заднем плане и Фуюми, и Нацуо тоже плачут, но их улыбки занимают всё лицо.

— Перестань плакать, никчёмный Тсуна, — снисходительно бормочет Реборн. — Босс мафии никогда не плачет.

— Я — не босс мафии, — шмыгает носом Шото и смотрит на брата с полуулыбкой. — Кроме того, я ещё ребёнок. Мне можно.

— У него есть рычаг давления, Реборн, — смеется Нацуо, подходя к ним и хватая Шото для своих собственных объятий. Шото радостно отпускает своего бывшего наставника, чтобы обнять своего Хранителя.

— Ямамото… — он хнычет. — М-мне очень жаль.

Нацуо обнимает его ещё крепче.

— Мне жаль, что нас не было с тобой, Тсуна, — говорит он. — Мы должны были быть там.

Фуюми придвигается ближе, её рука хватает намного маленькую руку Шото, когда она прислоняется к спине Нацуо.

— Босс… а как насчёт остальных?

Глаза Шото тускнеют, но он собирается с силами, чтобы посмотреть на двух детей.

— Хибари был со мной, но он все ещё дрался, вроде бы. Мукуро и Ламбо нигде не было видно. Я отправил Ламбо обратно в Италию, когда ты там… умер. Мукуро пропал после твоей смерти, Хром, но я почти уверен, что он был всё ещё жив.

Фуюми улыбается, расслабляя плечи.

— Тогда всё хорошо.

— А как же Гокудера? — спрашивает Шото. — Или Брат?

Нацуо качает головой.

— Мы их ещё не нашли.

— Хотя, если ты это сделаешь, то тебе, вероятно, придётся придумать ещё одно прозвище для Сасагавы, когда он появится, — добавляет Реборн, садясь на кровать. — Люди могут запутаться, учитывая все обстоятельства.

— Говорит парень, который уже настаивает на том, чтобы люди называли его Реборном, — шутит Фуюми, и Шото поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на своего старшего брата.

— Ты прав… Теперь у меня есть два старших брата…

Реборн вскидывает голову. Шото явно нервничает, но ему знаком этот взгляд. Он научился этому у него самого.

— Никчёмный Шото…

Шото прикусил губу.

— Что-то не так?.. Реборн-нии?

И Фуюми, и Нацуо расхохотались, когда Реборн вскочил, как будто его ударило током.

— Нет! — он предупреждает. — Это ничего не значит!

— Как скажешь, Реборн-нии, — хихикает Фуюми.

— Ты такой замечательный брат, Реборн-нии, — соглашается Нацуо.

Реборн свирепо смотрит на них.

— Я сожгу вас всех дотла.

С подтверждением личности Шото, дети становятся отчаянными, чтобы найти своих других членов Семьи, но Энджи категорически отказывается отпускать их куда-либо, кроме школы. И Реборн даже не пытается понимать этого — Энджи настаивает на его домашнем обучении, чтобы не терять время на поездки в учебное заведение и обратно, которые могут быть использованы для обучения.

И когда Шото исполняется четыре года, подозрения Реборна сбываются. Наполовину горячий, наполовину холодный — у бывшего босса Вонголы в одной руке огонь, а в другой лёд. Энджи самодоволен уже _несколько недель._

Но это лишь означает, что Реборн должен тренироваться ещё усерднее, потому что в то время как их мать пытается удержать Шото от тренировок, пока он не станет старше, Энджи борется с ней на каждом шагу. К этому моменту доминирующая личность Энджи почти полностью разрушила их мать, и Реборн достаточно уверен, что единственная причина, по которой она не схватила Фуюми, Нацуо и Шото и не сбежала — тот факт, что герой №2 выследит их в течение нескольких часов.

Реборн не питает иллюзий, что она возьмёт и его. То ли из-за его волос, причуды, то ли из-за того, что он не протестует против обучения, но в какой-то момент Тодороки Рей смотрит на своего старшего сына с тем же страхом, что и на своего мужа.

Это больно, но Реборн — не ребёнок, и он действительно заботится о Рей, настолько, насколько _это может сделать Реборн_. Если избегание её может дать ей покой, то он это сделает.

Из всех решений, принятых Реборном с момента прибытия в этот мир, именно об этом он горько сожалеет. Потому что, оказывается, есть **что-то** такое, что Тодороки Энджи мог вбросить в Реборна, с чем он не смог справиться.

_Быть старшим братом._

На пятый день рождения Шото, Реборн приходит в тренировочную комнату, чтобы найти мальчика, который уже был втянут Старателем в его эгоистичное дерьмо.

— Тойя, с этого момента у тебя будет компания, — говорит отец. — Причуда Шото нуждается в большой тренировке, если он собирается конкурировать с тобою за титул Номер Один.

— Эй! Мне только пять лет! — возмущенно крикнул Шото. — Я даже не знаю, буду ли я героем.

Он вздрагивает, когда хватка Старателя на его руке становится ещё крепче.

— Ты будешь героем, Шото, — рычит Энджи. — Тебя привели в этот мир только по этой причине. Тойя, поджигай, ты будешь спарринговать со своим братом, чтобы он мог видеть, как долго и далеко ему придётся идти.

Глаза Реборна опасно сужаются.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я избил своего беззащитного пятилетнего брата до полусмерти?

Шото хнычет, и Тойя пристально смотрит на него.

— Хватит ныть, никчёмный Шото. Я отказываюсь.

Младший мальчик в шоке отзывается на звук, и Тойя одаривает его насмешливой улыбкой.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает Энджи. — Это была не просьба.

Тойя скрещивает руки на груди.

— Он ничего не знает и не умеет. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он улучшился, как насчёт того, чтобы ты научил его хоть чему-то, а не вбивал его в землю.

— В чужом глазу соринку… — тихо шепчет Шото.

— Тойя… — рычит Старатель, и глаза подростка сужаются, его рука жестом приказывает _Шото убираться._

— Это не моё имя, — предупреждает он и поджигает руки.

Это взаимодействие будет по существу повторяться каждую тренировку, которую он будет проходить с отцом после этого. Энджи заставит Шото тренироваться слишком интенсивно для его возраста, и тогда вмешается Реборн. Шото, казалось, находил эту перемену ролей несколько ироничной, но был благодарен за защиту. Не то чтобы Шото не мог защитить себя — у него могло быть тело ребёнка, но у него есть все воспоминания о прошлом себе, обученном себе — но в этой жизни он не _должен_ этого делать. Не обязан.

Конечно, если бы его отец не был так зол на Тойю за непослушание, он мог бы заметить, что Шото улучшает свои навыки. Потому что Реборн всё ещё является его репетитором, и он точно знает, что Шото может осилить в этом возрасте. Не его вина, что отец не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как учить.

К сожалению, он был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы принять на себя основную тяжесть действий Энджи, что совсем не обращал внимания на их мать. Она была хорошим родителем, немного сломленным от доминирования Энджи, но всё ещё добрым Инь к требовательному Янь Энджи.

Что делало шрам, оставленный над глазом Шото, куда более невыносимым.

— Кто это сделал? — шипит Нацуо, и в его глазах мелькает огонёк, намекающий на то, что кое-кто собирается пронзить чужую грудь сосулькой размером с меч. Шото просто отводит взгляд.

— Это был несчастный случай, — шепчет он.

— Этот ублюдок уже покойник, — рычит Нацуо. Когда кажется, что он собирается уйти, Фуюми быстро хватает его за плечо.

— Это не мог быть отец, он весь день тренировал Реборна, — напоминает она ему. Нацуо хмурится и в замешательстве смотрит на Шото.

Реборн опускается на колени перед Шото, вплетая солнечное Пламя в шрам, хотя уже знает, что слишком поздно восстанавливать кожу. Тот, кто это сделал, сразу же отвез Шото в больницу, и Реборн пропустил самое важное окно. К сожалению, в доме был только один человек, который мог бы его забрать… и мог причинить ему боль.

— Это была мама, да? — говорит Реборн, и Нацуо с Фуюми отступают в шоке.

— Нет… она бы не стала, — настаивает Фуюми. — Она…она нас любит.

Шото обнимает свои колени.

— Она сказала, что моя левая сторона напоминает ей о нём.

Реборн втягивает в себя воздух, заставляя свои руки оставаться без сжатых кулаков, продолжая исцелять.

Проклятье. У него должно было быть _время._ Их мать должна быть той, кто останется защищать его братьев и сестру, когда он, наконец, уйдёт. Без неё у них нет другого надёжного опекуна, кроме Старателя.

**Merde!**

Все трое были сильными и могущественными взрослыми, но сейчас они лишь дети. И даже если бы это было не так, Савада Тсунаёши мог бы справиться с чужой манией величия в бою, но защищаться от психически неуравновешенной женщины, о которой он заботится?

Шото позволит ей уничтожить себя прежде, чем поднимет на неё руку.

Возможно, Реборну нужно будет добавить ещё одного члена семьи в свой список убийств, прежде чем он уйдёт.

В конце концов, Энджи бросает один взгляд на младшего сына, бледнеет и тащит Рей из дома. Когда он возвращается, то говорит детям, что их мать больна и некоторое время не вернется домой.

Все четверо спят в одной комнате в ту ночь, и Реборн начинает планировать свою стратегию ухода.

Два года спустя Шото исполнилось восемь лет, и он обижен на Тодороки Энджи до такой степени, что намеренно саботирует тренировочные занятия, отказываясь использовать свою причуду. Это означает, что он получает порцию избиений и унижений от этого человека, но это заставляет Энджи подняться воздвигнуть слепую стену. Фуюми отвечала за приготовление пищи, и одаривала отца пищевым отравлением несколько раз — каждый раз рассчитанная случайность, чтобы герой не мог подозревать нечестную игру, в то время как Нацуо, по-видимому, изо всех сил пытается контролировать свою причуду и регулярно замораживает всю горячую воду, как только Старатель хочет принять душ.

Надо признать, что всё это мелкие пакости, но они держат Старателя прилично разъярённым и отвлечённым.

День, когда Реборн решил открыть своё истинное лицо, был выбран несколько месяцев назад. В тот же день он получил письмо о зачислении в UA. Как только оно оказалась у него в руках, он передал свой ответ курьеру, который направился в сторону школы, а сам отправился в душ.

Один бутылек чёрной краски для волос и приличное количество геля для укладки после; его отражение, наконец, показывает его прежнего. Результат только усиливается, когда он одевается в костюм, который скрывал в течение нескольких недель, и полный эффект завершается, когда он берётся за последний штрих, заказанные им пользовательские контакты, меняя свои глаза на чёрную, как смоль, прежнюю жизнь.

По общему признанию, в чертах его лица есть многое от отца, и он скучает по своим бакенбардам, но по выражению лиц его братьев и сестры, когда он входит в дверь гостиной, более чем достаточно для удовлетворения его трудов.

— Хаос, братья и сестры.

Глаза Шото становятся невероятно большими, в то время как Нацуо издает низкий свист.

— Ого, это прям взрыв из прошлого, — говорит он, обводя взглядом тело своего брата. — Если кто-то ещё добрался до этого мира, то у него будет сердечный приступ.

Фуюми поднимает голову.

— Ты что, накрасился? Я не могу поверить, что тебе удалось так сильно изменить свою внешность.

Реборн хихикает.

— Ты будешь поражена тем, что можно сделать с дорогим костюмом и правильными средствами для волос.

— Кстати, о костюмах, — начинает Шото. — У нас есть для тебя кое-что.

Из-за спины он достает чёрную фетровую шляпу с оранжевой лентой, и Реборн мягко улыбается, когда младший передаёт её. Выражение его лица расширяется, когда он понимает, что внутри что-то спрятано, и вытаскивает жёлтую пустышку.

— И где ты это взял? — он искренне смеётся.

— Кое-кто становится всё лучше и лучше в искусстве и ремеслах.

Фуюми машет рукой.

— О, у кое-кого в моей школе есть причуда творения. Он действительно думал, что это немного странно, но я дала ему полный трёхмерный рисунок.

— И ты на самом деле не «Реборн» без пустышки, — говорит Шото.

Реборн ухмыляется, надевая предмет на шею.

— Мы пытались найти тебе замену Леона, но причудливые животные довольно редки, — добавляет Нацуо и киллер снова кивает. Где бы ни оказался Леон, он надеется, что хамелеон счастлив.

Как раз в этот момент входная дверь распахивается, и температура всего дома поднимается на пять градусов.

— Тойя! — Тодороки Энджи кричит, а Реборн ухмыляется.

— Похоже, это и есть мой намёк.

Его отец с пылающим лицом распахивает дверь.

— Тойя! — он снова кричит. — Что всё это значит?

Все трое младших вздрагивают, но Реборн продолжает улыбаться.

— Какой шум. Что это значит, Энджи?

— Не прикидывайся дурачком, сопляк, — воет он, протягивая вперёд руку, в которой крепко зажат слегка подпаленный клочок бумаги. — Как ты смеешь отказываться от своего места в UA!

Глаза Шото расширились, и он в шоке уставился на старшего брата.

— Хэй, ты _действительно сделал_ это, Реборн-нии? — говорит он с притворным удивлением.

Реборн ухмыляется, засовывая руки в карманы костюма.

— Конечно. Я думаю, что все мы можем согласиться, что я много кто, но героизм — не про меня.

Он идёт к Энджи, который бросается вперёд и хватает его за воротник.

— Позволь мне кое-что тебе объяснить, _Реборн_ , — рычит Энджи. — Я терпел много неприемлемого поведения от тебя на протяжении многих лет, потому что твоя причуда сильна, и ты никогда не отказывался от любого вызова, который я тебе давал, но ты будешь посещать UA, заработаешь свою лицензию героя и станешь моим наследием, или ты будешь отречен. Причуда Шото даже более могущественна, чем твоя, мальчик. Ты не незаменим.

Реборн хихикает.

— В этом мы полностью согласны. Я не сомневаюсь, что однажды Шото станет удивительной силой для осуществления добра, но это, конечно, не будет из-за тебя. И отречься от меня было бы мудро, учитывая, что я собираюсь начать свою карьеру злодея.

Волосы Энджи почти синеют от ярости.

— Что?!

Шото хнычет на ровном тоне, и Нацуо с Фуюми мудро отступают назад. Улыбка Реборна никогда не дрогнет.

— Через несколько лет я буду известен, как киллер номер один, — объявляет он. — Меньшего я не приму.

— Это становится совсем не смешно, Тойя, — рычит Энджи. — Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе выйти за дверь после того, как ты изверг такую чепуху?

— Нет, — признается Реборн, — но я думаю, что устранение Героя №2 будет _отличным_ дебютом.

В этот момент он вынимает руку из кармана, показывая модифицированный пистолет, и стреляет чистым жёлтым пламенем прямо в сердце Энджи.

Пламя прорывается прямо через грудь мужчины, и герой отпускает своего сына и стреляет собственным огнём в него. Реборн бросается в сторону, и пламя врезается в стену льда, поспешно воздвигнутую Шото в ту же секунду, как он услышал выстрел.

Энджи пошатывается, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и в гневе смотрит на своего старшего сына.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь победить меня огнём? — он издевается, его собственная причуда наполовину поглощает его грудь в попытке смягчить ущерб. Реборн просто одаривает его насмешливой улыбкой.

— Конечно, нет, отец, — говорит он. — Вот почему я использовал _Пламя._

Энджи смущенно хмурится, потом его глаза расширяются, и он задыхается. Его сердце, развившееся для того, чтобы справляться с экстремальным жаром и обрабатывать кипящую кровь, останавливает каменный холод в его груди.

Он умер ещё до того, как упал на землю.

Это многое говорит об уровне отцовства Тодороки Энджи, когда Шото даже глазом не моргает на труп перед ними.

— Реборн, ты мог бы сделать это ещё более мелодраматичным? — бормочет мальчик. — А разве простая пуля в голову не была бы столь же эффективна?

Нацуо, проскальзывая мимо наполовину расплавленного барьера, только смеётся.

— Да ладно тебе, Шото, это ведь Реборн, — говорит средний брат. — Если что-то и стоит делать, то только правильно.

Реборн ухмыляется. Дождь всегда понимал его лучше всех.

А также, несмотря на его тщательное исследование причуд, он не смог полностью подтвердить, что обычная пуля убьёт человека огня. Кроме того, использование Пламени для ускорения клеточного процесса человека до такой степени, когда сердце отца отказало бы от переутомления, было _классикой Солнца._

— Ну, с этим покончено, и я должен идти дальше, — говорит Реборн, кивая Фуюми с Нацуо. — Фуюми, я уверен, что ты сможешь уговорить власти оставить тебя за главную?

Девушка молча кивнула.

— Даже если я не смогу, то почти уверена, что смогу создать достаточно убедительную иллюзию матери, чтобы пройти проверку. Энджи очень тщательно скрывал её «состояние».

— А если она не сможет, мы просто найдём тебя, — смеётся Нацуо.

Шото — единственный, кто не улыбается, и подходит к Реборну с грустными глазами.

— Ты уверен, что тебе нужно уходить? — спрашивает он. — Ты же член нашей _семьи._

Реборн улыбается и ерошит волосы брата.

— Это к лучшему, Шото, — настаивает киллер. — Я никогда не жил по закону и не вижу причин начинать сейчас.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы ты был злодеем, — настаивает Шото. — А что, если мне когда-нибудь придётся тебя арестовать?

При этих словах Реборн смеётся и сбивает мальчика умелой подножкой.

— Эй!

— _Никчёмный Шото_ , — усмехается Реборн, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с упавшим мальчиком. — Ты слишком молод, чтобы даже думать о том, чтобы побить меня. Если мы встретимся на противоположных сторонах, я ожидаю, что ты придёшь ко мне со всем, что умеешь. Я с нетерпением жду этого матча.

Шото вздыхает, но тут же приподнимается, чтобы улыбнуться ему.

— Будь осторожен, Реборн-нии, — говорит мальчик. — Я знаю, что ты можешь сам о себе позаботиться, но… пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Реборн одаривает его редкой улыбкой — такой, какую только маленькое Небо у его ног и маленькая горстка других Небес когда-либо вызывали её — прежде чем встать и кивнуть другим своим младшим.

— Мы будем следить за ним, — обещает Нацуо, присаживаясь на корточки и взъёрошивая волосы Шото. — Но если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь…

— Я не стану, — настаивает Реборн и выходит за дверь.

Фуюми следует за ним к выходу.

— Реборн, — говорит она, как раз перед тем, как он уходит. — Я знаю, он, вероятно, всё ещё жив, но, учитывая… вещи, которые ты, скорее всего, будешь…

— Если я найду реинкарнацию Мукуро, я позвоню, Фуюми, — обещает Реборн, перехватывая сестру за руки, чтобы она не заламывала их. Её плечи опускаются, и она с облегчением улыбается ему.

— Мы позвоним, если найдём кого-нибудь из Аркобалено, — обещает она. — Или даже других Хранителей. Мы, по крайней мере, знаем, что Сасагава и Гокудера должны быть _где-то здесь._

— Если наша маленькая контрольная группа хоть что-то поняла верно, то они явно уже рождены, и предположительно заняты героизмом. Гокудера сейчас не намного старше Нацуо, а учитывая отсутствие героических агентств со словом «экстремальный» в названии, Сасагава ещё не закончил школу.

Фуюми хихикает.

— Счастливой тебе жизни, Тойя, — говорит она. — И… спасибо тебе за всё.

— Да ладно тебе, «Хром», — шутит Реборн. — Единственная причина, по которой ты, Нацуо или даже Шото не убили этого ублюдка много лет назад — это страх перед социальными службами.

— Не за это, — отвечает Фуюми. — Спасибо, что ты мой брат. Мы будем скучать по тебе.

Улыбка Реборна подёргивается, а сердце сжимается.

— До свидания, Фуюми, — говорит он и, повернувшись, выходит на улицу. — Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, — сдавленно проговаривает он.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, героическое агентство Старателя отлично справляется с сокрытием неприятной части преступления Реборна. Хотя похороны были публичные, никто из детей не присутствует: «Желая оплакивать в частном порядке». Насколько можно судить, отпрыски Тодороки заключили сделку через пиар-агентства и власти. Имя Тойи не будет упоминаться в газетах в обмен на имя Реборна, и они не будут публично _очернять_ ныне мёртвого №2, в обмен никто не будет слишком пристально смотреть на их семейную жизнь и отсутствие опекуна. До тех пор, пока они остаются кристально чистыми и не проявляют никаких признаков контакта с «Тойей», они останутся одни с щедрым пособием. Шото было сказано, что геройская школа также будет обязательной, но мальчик уже смотрел на этот маршрут в любом случае.

Реборн признает, что он испытал облегчение от того, что всё прошло так хорошо, как и было. Трудно точно сказать, как люди будут реагировать, когда ты только начинаешь, но общество не хочет знать, что Старатель был жестоким мужем в дополнение к тому, что он был «блестящим» примером общества, и Тодороки будут молиться, чтобы всё это того стоило.

Это также означает, что он может начать заново зарабатывать свою репутацию, не беспокоясь о своей семье. Между краской, контактами и тем фактом, что он не использует имя Тойя, большинство людей не желают иметь с ним связь. К сожалению, новый старт также означает, что он начинает с нуля — люди _подозревают,_ что он убил Старателя, и Реборн не может действительно доказать это, не подвергая свою семью риску. Поэтому ему приходится начинать с небольших временных работ. Изменяющий муж здесь, двойной агент там, странный пропавший предатель, которого нужно притащить обратно, несколько поисков информации.

Действительно, его работа — убийства, но на данный момент он дешевый вариант и нуждается в контактах, поэтому безопаснее браться за наёмную работу, а не придерживаться своей ниши, тем более что его «причуда», по-видимому, считается ущербом для его обычного стиля. Она слишком кричащая, чтобы быть функциональной.

Что заставляет его хотеть рассмеяться в лицо всем этим идиотам. Их подземный мир ждёт неприятный сюрприз, если Вария перевоплотится здесь.

Несмотря на всё, именно из-за этого недостатка он соглашается на встречу в более бедной части города, с человеком по имени «Сенсей», который говорит с ним только через экран и подчинённого, состоящего только из теней.

— У меня есть для тебя поисковая работа, — говорит Сэнсэй, когда его человек протягивает ему фотографию. — Мой юный протеже, который был там… не хочет меня слушать.

Реборн смотрит на мальчика с фотографии. Бледная сухая кожа, растрёпанные серебристые волосы и хмурое выражение лица. Едва ли его ровесник, если он правильно понял.

— Его зовут Шимура Тенко, — продолжает Сэнсэй. — Хотя сейчас он может представляться, как Шигараки Томура. Я попытался помочь ему с… семейной ситуацией, но он решил позаботиться о ней сам. Проведя несколько месяцев на улице со своей причудой, он, возможно, наконец захочет прислушаться к голосу разума.

Телефон Реборна пищит, когда приходит пакет данных, и он просматривает его, одним глазом на своего потенциального босса.

— Считай это собеседованием, — говорит ему Сэнсэй. — У меня всегда было место для людей, которые понимают истинную реальность мира, особенно когда у них есть такие полезные причуды.

— А зачем столько усилий для этого ребёнка? — с любопытством спрашивает Реборн. Он, конечно, не может не увидеть в чужой биографии такого, чтобы предположить, почему такой злодей готов пойти на подобные крайности. Опасная причуда, без сомнений, но тем более рискованно, учитывая, что ребёнок бунтует. Реборн упускает что-то важное.

Но Сенсей только улыбается.

— Скажем так, я в долгу перед его бабушкой.

В конце концов, именно размер оплаты и предупреждения, которые ему дали знакомые о переходе дороги «Сенсею», заставляют приняться за эту работу. В конечном итоге это даже требует немалых усилий, что, по крайней мере, объясняет, почему была привлечена внешняя помощь. Учитывая, что мальчик похож на ходячий труп и может уничтожить всё к чему прикасается пятью пальцами и тот факт, что его было трудно выследить — впечатляет. Либо кто-то помогает ему, либо молодой Шимура был очень талантлив в том, чтобы заставить себя исчезнуть.

Однако Реборн не получил бы своего титула, позволив себя перехитрить двенадцатилетнему ребёнку, и в итоге охотился за мальчиком, скрывающимся в старом гараже рядом с местом сноса. По-видимому, он получал наличные в руки от бригадира за использование своей причуды, когда никого рядом не было.

Поэтому, когда мальчик исчезает ночью, чтобы заработать дополнительные деньги, Реборн проскальзывает в его убежище и оседает на верхнем этаже. Это был наполовину чердак, покрывающий первую половину первого этажа, что даёт ему прекрасный обзор другой половины и держит его скрытым темноте после того, как он выключает свет. В здании стоит удивительно чистая детская кровать, в то время как остальная часть здания заполнена химикатами и пустыми вынимаемыми контейнерами.

Через несколько часов Шимура возвращается, и Реборн приятно удивляется, когда его цель входит с уже поднятой шерстью.

— Я дам тебе одно предупреждение, — рычит Шимура, прижимаясь к стенам, одна рука на его сумке, в то время как другая поднята, пять пальцев сложены вместе. — Это моя территория, и я её не делю.

— Я ценю твоё предупреждение, — отвечает Реборн, поднимая пистолет и меняя положение. — Однако твоё присутствие было запрошено моим нанимателем.

— Ха, этот ублюдок-Сенсей, верно? — отвечает Шимура. — Ну так ты можешь сказать этому гаду, что я не заинтересован! — рычит ребёнок. — Ты думаешь, я не смогу распознать манипулятора, когда увижу? Чего бы он ни хотел от меня, он может это себе засунуть в задницу!

Шимура начал шарить под чердаком, вероятно, пытаясь захватить горсть вещей, прежде чем убежать.

— Я не проваливаю задания, Шимура Тенко, — предупреждает Реборн.

— Да, но это же не моё грёбаное имя! — огрызается Тенко.

Реборн поднимает бровь.

— А? Мой клиент сказал, что он предложил тебе взять другое имя, чтобы лучше выразить, кто ты. Шигараки Томура?

Его цель гримасничает.

— Как будто этот старый ублюдок может назвать меня по имени. Меня зовут Гокудера Хаято, раз и навсегда.

Реборн замирает. Бросает ещё один взгляд на комнату, наполненную взрывчаткой.

— … правая рука Дечимо Вонголы? — уточняет киллер.

— Проклятый му… подожди, что?

Подросток выходит из темноты, потрясенно глядя на чердак, и Реборн смеётся. Потому что действительно, каковы шансы?

— Знаешь, я думаю, что ты единственный, кто вернулся со своим оригинальным цветом волос, — говорит Реборн, тоже выходя из тени и спрыгивая на землю. Глаза Гокудеры становятся невероятно большими, когда он видит, как выглядит человек перед ним.

— Реборн… — выдыхает он. — Как ты!..

Он ныряет на землю в поклоне.

— Возьми меня с собой, — умоляет он, и слёзы уже начинают накипать. — Пожалуйста, я не могу… я ненавижу быть здесь один.

Реборн слишком хорошо знает это чувство. По крайней мере, Хром, Ямамото и Тсуна родились в обществе друг друга. Почему Гокудера, существо, которое — при всем его языке и действиях — является ужасно социальным, оставят в одиноком покое, является достаточным доказательством того, что в мире нет высшей силы.

— Ты и не должен быть, — говорит он ему. — Ямамото и Хром здесь, родились как мои младшие брат и сестра, — отвечает Реборн, и когда Гокудера смотрит на него с потрясением и облегчением, он следует за ним, — как и Никчёмный Тсуна, девять лет назад.

Лицо Гокудеры вытягивается.

— Он Дечимо…

Хаято стряхивает с себя боль и встаёт на ноги.

— И куда мне идти?

В тот вечер, когда Нацуо открывает дверь и впускает седовласого подростка с сухой кожей и полными надежды глазами, он хватает его в объятия и не отпускает, пока Шото не добирается до двери.

Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем слёзы прекращаются и извинения заканчиваются, но все четверо оказываются запутавшимися комком на полу гостиной с наступлением утра.

Затем Реборн решает сбежать из города и прыгает на рейс в Италию. У Сенсея была сильная хватка в Мусутафу. Если он собирается вернуться без своей цели, вероятно, лучше всего, если он поместит континент или два между ними.

Кроме того, он слишком давно не видел свою Родину. Возможно, мафии и не существует в том виде, который помнит Реборн, но будет интересно посмотреть, что же уцелело.

Когда Гокудера («нет, Шото-сама, я отказываюсь использовать имя этого человека») пришёл в себя, он немного изменил динамику в доме. Во всяком случае, Шото был рад воссоединению его правой и левой рук, особенно потому, что они были близки к одному возрасту, и это означало, что Нацуо больше не был один, когда они шли в класс. Ему всё ещё было одиноко, но, по крайней мере, его друзья стали счастливее.

Это также означало, что Нацуо чувствовал себя менее виноватым, сосредоточившись больше на спорте, а не подавая заявку на факультет героев UA. Он был на речи о поступлении — и не очень заинтересован в том, чтобы быть героем и больше посматривал на аспекты поддержки. Теперь, когда он знал, что Гокудера определённо будет поддерживать карьеру героя Шото в будущем, он мог подать заявление на общее образование, не беспокоясь о своем брате.

К сожалению, несмотря на то, что эти двое посещали UA, разница в возрасте между ними означала, что они закончат школу до того, как Шото будет посещать её, и все столкнулись с ещё одной школой без Хранителей. Хаято, будучи первым в школьной истории, кто каким-то образом посещал и проходил курсы бизнеса и отдела поддержки в UA, немедленно бросил себя на обучение и патентование оборудования, основанного на Технологии Пламени, полностью планируя иметь достаточный капитал, чтобы создать своё собственное агентство с Шото, когда тот окончит школу.

Это было хорошо, и Тсуна был счастлив за них. Но это означало ещё три года взросления и погони за ними, прежде чем он сможет встать рядом. Трудно было заводить друзей, когда ты чувствуешь себя намного старше, чем все вокруг тебя.

Когда он входит в UA, он обнаруживает, что стоит перед классом 1-А и хочет, чтобы на этот раз у него была какая-то компания, которую он может получить.

Затем он открывает дверь и останавливается, как вкопанный.

Большинство его одноклассников сгрудились по краям комнаты, наблюдая за ссорой, происходящей в передней части. Несколько парт были опрокинуты, и там есть шипастый блондин, прижатый к полу другим одноклассником, явно пытаясь извергнуть ненормативную лексику, но борется из-за _тонфы_ , которая в настоящее время застряла у его горла.

— Неуважение к другим ученикам недопустимо, — предупреждает нападавший. — Нарушители правил будут загрызаны до смерти.

— Что за херня забралась тебе в задницу? — воет блондин. 

Шото может только смотреть в шоке.

— …Хибари?

Темноволосый подросток стоит спиной к Шото, но при приветствии замирает, вскинув голову. Он медленно поднимается со своей жертвы — которая быстро воспользовалась отвлечением, чтобы вырваться из захвата — и поворачивается к нему лицом.

Он высокий, широкоплечий и с тяжёлым лицом, но Шото узнал бы эти глаза _где угодно_. Тот факт, что подросток носит негласную чёрную униформу и держит тонфу, действительно просто перебор.

Судя по приподнятым бровям подростка, высшее выражение эмоций его Облака, Хибари складывает кусочки вместе так же быстро.

— Мелкий зверёк, — догадывается он и ухмыляется, посылая холодок по спине Шото.

— Кхм, Тодороки Шото, — говорит ему Шото.

Хибари улыбается.

— Иида Тенья.

 _«О боже»,_ — думает Шото. — _«Я беру свои слова обратно. Пожалуйста, дайте мне мои слова обратно…»_

К облегчению Шото, их учитель приходит вскоре после этого, и Иида явно боролся с ним раньше, потому что подросток фактически занимает место, когда человек говорит ему об этом. С тех пор как Шото получил рекомендацию, он не видел вступительные экзамены лично, но его не удивляет, что Тенья стал чем-то вроде легенды, установив новый рекорд по ущербу, причинённому одним человеком, и был только затемнён зеленоволосым мальчиком в их классе, который одним ударом вывел огромного робота из строя.

Он также узнаёт во время теста способностей Айзавы, что Ииде удалось установить этот рекорд без причуды, потому что бывший префект постоянно забывает, что у него _есть_ причуда, и не любит звук, который она издаёт, когда он пользуется ею.

(Хотя, честно говоря, когда вы уже можете двигаться смехотворно быстро и относиться к гравитации, как будто это необязательно, зачем вам беспокоиться о двигателях в ваших ногах?)

Айзава, похоже, думает, что это проблема, учитывая то, как он наблюдает за подростком, но Иида последовательно приземляется в верхних строчках тестов, поэтому он вряд ли может сделать ему выговор. Зеленоволосый мальчик, о котором все говорят, изо всех сил пытается не отставать, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока бросок мяча, который Шото узнает, почему тот не использовал причуду.

Этот ребёнок готов ломать кости, чтобы не отставать. Он не может решить, будет ли его знакомство с Нацуо катастрофой или лучшей идеей когда-либо.

Иида, стоявший рядом с ним во время броска, только поднимает бровь.

— Хм, когда он научится контролировать это, я хочу сразиться с ним.

— Я почти уверен, что ты **не** собираешься драться со своими одноклассниками, Иида, — отвечает Шото, хотя он уже знает, что подросток составил каталог своих одноклассников и учителей в порядке боевой желательности.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, это будет хорошая практика для них, прежде чем выходить и брать на себя злодеев. Если они смогут пережить Ииду в течение четырёх лет, они будут готовыми профессионалами после окончания учёбы.

— А другие травоядные тоже здесь? — спрашивает Иида, когда они возвращаются, чтобы переодеться.

— О, гхм… да, — сдавленно отвечает Шото. — Реборн — злодей, но Хром, Ямамото и Гокудера живут со мной. Мы ещё не нашли Брата, и никто не знает, мертвы ли Мукуро или Ламбо.

— Они были живы, — говорит ему Иида, что приносит некоторое облегчение, но не настолько, учитывая, что Хибари не смог прожить намного дольше, чем Тсуна. — Позвони им и попроси подождать у входа в школу в конце дня.

Глаза Шото округляются.

— Погоди… ты хочешь, чтобы все мы были здесь. _Вместе?_

— Нет, — рычит Иида.

— Зачем…

— Зови их, маленький зверёк, — повторяет Иида. — Или я загрызу тебя до смерти.

Шото только вздыхает и хватает свой телефон, когда они попадают в раздевалку.

Как и просили, когда учебный день заканчивается, его брат с сестрой и Гокудерой ждут у ворот школы, когда появляется Шото. Через несколько секунд к ним присоединяется Иида.

— Вы толпитесь, — хмуро говорит он.

— Давай без этого! — Гокудера щелкает зубами. — Это ты сказал нам прийти сюда!

— Не то чтобы я не рада тебя видеть, Хибари, — вежливо встревает Фуюми. — Но почему ты настаивал, чтобы мы пришли сюда?

— Потому что я не позволю вам, травоядным, войти в мой дом, — объясняет Иида.

— …А? — глупо мычит Шото, и Иида уходит.

— Оставайтесь здесь. Я ухожу.

В этот момент Иида начинает бежать, и глаза Шото расширяются, когда он понимает, что подросток использует свою причуду, чтобы уйти как можно быстрее.

— Кто-нибудь ещё чувствует себя подставленным? — спрашивает Фуюми, и все они смотрят в сторону Шото.

— Вы все знаете, что у меня больше нет гиперинтуиции, — стонет он. — Но… я не думаю, что Хибари так пошутил?

— Тогда зачем мы здесь? — рявкает Хаято в воздух. — А что этот глупый демон может сделать, если приведёт нас сюда?

— Подожди, ты что-нибудь слышишь? — спрашивает Нацуо, подёргивая ушами.

Шото хмурится. Теперь, когда он упомянул об этом.

— Похоже на… какой-то двигатель?

Ответ вскоре приходит в виде героя, одетого в какие-то доспехи, несущегося по улице с дымом, поднимающимся из выхлопных труб в его руках. Когда он приблизился, его голос начал эхом отдаваться в их сторону.

— ЭЭЭЭЭЭКСТРИИИИИИИМ!!!

У Шото отвисла челюсть.

— О, чёрт возьми, нет! — взвизгнул Гокудера, и Нацуо разразился смехом, как только герой промчался мимо них — и врезался прямо в стену, воздушная подушка развернулась за долю секунды до удара.

— …Брат, — шепчет Шото, чувствуя, как слезятся его глаза.

Бывший Сасагава Рёхей отодвигается от стены и снимает свой шлем, открывая такие же черты лица, как и у младшего Ииды. Его глаза почти мгновенно останавливаются на Шото, и он расплывается в улыбке.

— Савада, — говорит он. — Я очень рад тебя видеть. Когда Тенья сказал, что ты здесь, я очень хотел прийти раньше, но не мог оставить своё агентство.

— Вы с Хибари тоже оказались в одной семье, — с облегчением говорит Шото. Герой кивает.

— Я родился как Иида Тенсей. Тенья — мой младший брат.

Герой хмурится.

— Он гораздо менее симпатичный, чем Киоко, но семья есть семья.

Фуюми хлопает себя ладонью по губам, чтобы скрыть хихиканье, в то время как остальные стойко принимают эту информацию.

— Подожди, — говорит Хаято, и улыбка начинает расползаться по его лицу, когда он осознает это. — Подожди, подожди, подожди, подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что за последние шестнадцать лет этот демон имел только _тебя_ в качестве компании? Как своего _старшего брата?_

— Экстремально верно, — соглашается Тенсей, и Хаято в истерике падает на землю.

— О боже, это же… у меня истерика! — он воет. — А я-то думал, что у меня всё плохо!

Честно говоря, Шото просто чувствует себя плохо из-за родителей братьев Иида. _Рёхей и Кёя?_ В одном доме? Да и стоит ли дом вообще?

— Они на самом деле очень экстремальные, — говорит им Тенсей, когда речь заходит об этой теме. — Герои работают в семье, поэтому экстремальные люди обычны. Они беспокоятся о Тенье, хотя он не любит использовать свою причуду, но поскольку он может очень сильно избить всех в семье, они не могут действительно убедить его в обратном. Надеюсь, Айзава сумеет его переманить, ради экстрима

Они все перемещаются в соседнее кафе, и как только Тенсей избавляется от своего костюма героя, он может догнать их без того, чтобы люди узнали его.

— Я честно думал, что был единственным в течение очень долгого времени, — признается Тенсей. — Только когда Тенья вспомнил, то я понял, что вы все тоже могли бы экстремально прийти.

— Тебе было одиноко? — спрашивает Шото, и Тенсей улыбается.

— Мои родители-экстремалы, и у меня есть экстремальные друзья. Я скучал по тебе, но мне было нужно экстремально двигаться дальше.

Они все улыбаются этому.

— Я рад, Тенсей, — говорит Шото, и герой ухмыляется, обнимая его за плечи.

— Но я в равной степени экстремально рад, что вы все здесь, — настаивает он. — Мне просто нужна Киоко, и эта жизнь прекрасна!

— Ну, я довольно уверен, что ты будешь ждать долгое время, голова-трава, — предупреждает Гокудера. — С тех пор, как я в последний раз видел её в Японии, она была милой и в безопасности.

— Это так же экстремально хорошо, — рассуждает Тенсей. — Хана, Хару и Ламбо позаботятся о ней.

Он на мгновение хмурится.

— Ламбо всё ещё очень жив, верно?

Все оглядываются вокруг, и Шото пожимает плечами.

— Мы… так думаем? — Тсуна предлагает. — Хэй… Тенья, он умер последним, и мы не видели никаких признаков Ламбо или Мукуро, так что мы почти уверены, что они ещё в порядке.

— А Мукуро вообще помнит, _как_ умирать? — спрашивает Гокудера. — Я имею в виду, сколько раз он якобы попадал в Ад? С чего ты взял, что он вообще сюда придет?

Фуюми пристально смотрит на него, и Нацуо смеется.

— Никогда не знаешь, может быть, они с Ламбо уйдут вместе и родятся близнецами.

Все замолкают, пока эта мысль плавно обдумывается, и все синхронно содрогаются.

— Я… честно говоря, я не знаю, за кого я буду волноваться больше, — признаётся Шото.

— За их родителей, — тут же говорит Фуюми, и никто не может не согласиться.

Противник врезается в землю. Сразу же Тенсей снова может двигаться, и он использует свою причуду, чтобы отпрыгнуть назад.

— Это было очень вовремя, — говорит он, когда его неожиданный союзник выходит на свет, приподнимая шляпу в приветствии.

— Хаос, Сасагава, — приветствует его Реборн. — Это было очень глупо с твоей стороны.

Тенсей краснеет, когда Реборн опускается на колени рядом с телом Стейна и проверяет карманы на предмет чего-нибудь ценного.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что я буду здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Гокудера, — поясняет Реборн, заканчивая свои поиски и вставая. — Он заметил этот узор и понял, что ты, без сомнения, окажешься в поле его зрения.

Тенсей кивает. Когда он узнал, что Гокудера окончил UA с такими выдающимися результатами, то сразу предложил ему присоединиться к его агентству. Юноша согласился, в основном настаивая на том, что это было из-за дополнительного финансирования, но на самом деле никто из них не хотел, чтобы кто-то из Семьи уходил куда-то один. Это было удивительное благо для Агентства Иида-Тен — его команда будет потрясена, когда Шото закончит учёбу и Ураган уйдёт на свою истинную позицию.

— К счастью для него, я летел в Японию, чтобы поддержать Шото в его первом фестивале, иначе я бы не попал сюда вовремя, — продолжает Реборн. — Почему он отпустил тебя одного — выше моего понимания.

Его глаза сужаются, и Тенсей вздрагивает от чужого желания убить.

— Этот человек убил нескольких героев, а ты уже однажды умер, — рычит киллер. — Если бы ты снова был первым, то Шото был бы точно _в полном порядке._

Тенсей опускает голову.

— Я экстремально знаю это. Но я не могу изменить то, кто я есть.

Реборн вздыхает, но согласно кивает головой, когда смертельная волна стихает.

— Действительно. Ты всегда был слишком честен для своего же блага. Или вреда.

Он встаёт и направляется обратно в переулок.

— И по крайней мере это означает, что в этом году мне не нужно будет искать подарок на день рождения. И гарантирует, что он купит мне что-нибудь хорошее.

Сирены начинают наполнять воздух, и Тенсей смотрит в их сторону.

— Тебе лучше экстремально исчезнуть, — предупреждает он. — Увидимся вечером в доме Тодороки?

Реборн ухмыляется.

— Ни за что на свете не пропущу такое, — обещает он.

В конце концов, Шото выиграл фестиваль с небольшим отрывом. Хотя Тенья остается самым ужасающе опасным человеком в физическом бою. Реборн знает, что подростку не нравится его причуда и он не использует её, в то время как Шото овладел обеими его сторонами причуды. Мидория выдержал хороший бой, но он ограничен тем, сколько костей он может сломать, и Шото был вынужден толкать и бить сильнее, чем он хотел, чтобы вытащить подростка из круга. Неудивительно, что именно за зелёноволосого мальчика болел Тенсей. Наконец, Шото вставал против Бакуго, и в то время как резервы Шото были исчерпаны на тот момент, бой Бакуго это как битва версия со старой версией Гокудеры, что не справился в середине атаки. В то время его бывшая правая рука проводил много спаррингов с ним, и Шото делал это достаточное количество раз, вынимая взрывного подростка из его же эпицентра, что было вполне выполнимо без серьезных травм.

С медалью на шее Нацуо объявил, что у них в доме будет праздник, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. Это предложение было быстро одобрено всеми, кроме Теньи, который попытался поставить старшему парню синяк под глазом, а затем забрел на трибуны, чтобы помочь организаторам с «толпой». Учитывая, что Шото видел довольно измотанного Айзаву, и Всемогущий помчался за ним через несколько минут, Шото считает, что ситуация хорошо контролируется.

Когда он обнаруживает, что Реборн ждёт, чтобы поздравить его с остальной частью своей семьи, Шото, честно, не знает, был ли он когда-либо счастливее? И всё, что он может это полететь в объятия мужчины.

— Ты вернулся! — кричит он, помяв идеально ровный пиджак.

— Конечно, никчемный Шото, — усмехается Реборн. — Ты на самом деле отдал в битве всё, что у тебя было, и я не заставлял тебя делать это под дулом пистолета. Это заслуживает праздника.

Шото вздрагивает, когда в глазах его брата появляется резкий блеск.

— А завтра ты будешь драться со мной, и я покажу тебе всё, _что ты делаешь неправильно_ , — обещает он.

Лицо подростка падает в ужасе, и Реборн начинает смеяться.

Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

В ту ночь большая часть его Семьи упала от празднования его победы и почти смертельного выживания Тенсея (и, ого, как он должен был превзойти подарок «спасаю жизнь твоего Хранителя»?), когда Шото слышит стук в дверь.

Кажется, там никого нет, пока он не открывает её и не видит маленькую девочку, стоящую в дверном проёме в рваном платье, покрытым странным красным узором. У неё седые волосы, а сбоку на голове рог.

— Эм, привет, — говорит он. — Ты что, заблудилась?

Девочка улыбается и поднимает руку, чтобы помахать ему. Шото бледнеет, когда он замечает кровь, и понимает, что красный узор не является дизайном.

Он уже готов поднять тревогу, когда девочка смеётся.

— Ку-фу-фу-фу. Вообще-то, Савада Тсунаёши, — говорит она, — мне кажется, я нашлась. Поздравляю с победой на спортивном фестивале. Это сделало твои поиски намного проще.

Шото смотрит в шоке.

— Мукуро?

Его гостья только улыбается, а Шото продолжает пялиться.

— Черт… что случилось?

Девочка пожимает плечами.

— Оказывается, даже переродившись в мире, где почти нет преступности, я всё равно оказываюсь в мафиозной семье, которая экспериментирует над детьми. Действительно, **каковы** шансы?

Шото морщится.

— Черт подери!.. Хорошо, я должен попросить Реборна избавиться от места преступления прямо сейчас?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты этого не делал, — отвечает Мукуро. — Это была одна из моих лучших работ. Поистине, это сделает скачок в карьере человека, который делает фотографии для полицейских папок.

О, как это чудесно для него. Затем Шото берёт пробует руками платье и длинные волосы.

— Ну и? Итак… это что, твоё физическое тело или…

— Да, — признаётся Мукуро, теребя подол платья. — Смена тела сейчас немного не по мне. Моя причуда не очень хорошо гармонирует с подобным. Я признаю, что пол был немного неожиданным, но ничего, с чем я не смогу поработать. Меня зовут Эри, пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне.

Она кланяется с чересчур широкой улыбкой, когда Шото оседает в дверях. Тем не менее, он улыбается в ответ, когда его другой Туман выпрямляется и входит внутрь.

— Фуюми будет так рада тебя видеть, — говорит он.

— Фуюми, — повторяет Эри, пробуя имя на языке. — Это ей подходит. А как насчёт остального стада?

— Все здесь, кроме Ламбо, — отвечает Шото. — Реборн, Хром и Ямамото — мои старшие братья и сестра.

— О-о-о, а я всё думала об этом убийстве, — понимающе говорит Эри. — Это не похоже на твой стиль, но если Аркобалено здесь…

— Он пытается воссоздать звание величайшего киллера в мире, — признаётся Шото. — Но он нашёл Гокудеру и тоже прислал его сюда.

— А как насчёт префекта и гиперактивного боксёра?

— Брат — профессиональный герой, а я учусь в одном классе с Теньей, — говорит Шото. — Они оба братья.

Эри фыркает.

— Ку-фу-фу-фу, как _прекрасно_. Их родители должны быть либо сумасшедшими, либо настоящими святыми.

— И… Ламбо? — с облегчением спрашивает Шото, когда Эри пожимает плечами.

— Паршивец был ещё жив и брыкался в последний раз, когда я проверял, — сказала она. — Сомневаюсь, что ты скоро увидишь его.

Шото улыбается.

— Хорошо. Это… это хорошо.

Он очень долго не хочет видеть Ламбо. Все его Хранители умерли, когда им было по двадцать лет, но Ламбо едва ли подросток. Он не должен начинать новую жизнь, когда он даже не закончил расти в свою первую.

И он прав. Фуюми _рада_ приветствовать Эри в своей Семье.


End file.
